


Going to the Ends of the Earth

by jkkitty



Series: Birthday [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times when you least expect it, someone will go to the ends of the earth to do something special for you. In honor of Robert Vaughn's birthday November 22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Ends of the Earth

"Hi gov, can I get a form XY432 from you?" Mark asked as he entered Illya's office. Illya looked up from his desk that was overflowing with papers, files, and printouts.

"Napoleon has those in his desk; I thought you were going to get it from him earlier today?" Illya said not looking up from the items in front of him.

"I asked and he bit my head off about things and people not being where they should when they should be, then told me to go get it from records. Records said they sent their supply of forms up to him. Come on gov, do a fellow agent a favor get one for me? I have a date tonight and can't leave until Waverly has the completed form."

"Okay, I will get it for you," with that Illya went over to Napoleon's desk and opened the drawer that the forms were in. Mark was right Napoleon had been cranky all week. While looking for the correct one, he noticed his partner's weekly desk calendar had the word Jo written in each day then crossed out. Each cross out more heavily than the next.

"I think that I have found the reason for our CEA's irritability," he said to Mark just as the door opened and the afore mentioned Solo walked in.

"What are you doing in my desk?" he demanded. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to retrieve things from each other's desks so the tone of voice really surprised the two of them.

"Getting one of the XY3432 forms that Mark requires but you did not feel the need to give him," Illya responded, airing his disapproval of his partner's attitude.

Napoleon waved his hand in dismissal, then sat quietly until Mark quickly left the room. Looking up at his partner, he apologized for the outburst.

"Would you like to tell me what your problem is?" Illya asked.

"I think that Jo's seeing someone else. I don't know if I feel jealous, frustrated or maybe insecure, but I'm afraid that she might be losing interest in me. She's refused to go out with me all week long and won't tell me why. We usually look forward to spending all the time together that we can."

….

Instead of going out after work, Napoleon was in his apartment sitting alone with a drink while trying to figure out what had gone wrong between him and Jo. 'What a way to celebrate my birthday, no Jo.' He thought to himself.

A knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts. Although he wanted to be alone for a while, he knew whomever it was knew he was home.

He opened the door with a drink in his hand, surprise to see who it was." Jo, what are you doing here?' He took in her tight faded jeans and black turtleneck with a longing look.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took the drink out of his hand. "Go put on some jeans and causal shirt," she told him, "We have a date I believe."

"Oh," he said a little put out that she was now deciding when they should go out, "And if I have other plans?"

"I see I have put you face out of joint by not being available whenever you want," she said with a chuckle.

"It's nose. Nose out of joint. I just don't understand this past week. We finally get a week together and you aren't available," he almost sounded like a pouting child.

"Napoleon, just change and I promise you it will all be worth it."He shrugged his shoulders and went to change.

….

Napoleon was surprised when Jo who was driving, pulled into the Ends of the Earth Bowling Lanes parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Do you remember the night we talked about things we miss from our past? You said you would love to be able to just go bowling once in a while even through it would not fit into your image today. You told me, and I quote: 'I used to be very good, usually bowling over 250 a game.'"

"So I decided to take some lessons, and would like you to help me practice what I have learned. Just one thing through, Mr. Solo, remember just because it was a great way to pick up girls in the past, does not mean that activity repeats tonight."

"Yes my love. I promise I'll only have eyes for you," Napoleon teased her. She rolled her eyes at him as they headed toward the bowling alley.

Napoleon's first turn up was a gutter ball because Jo distracted him by blowing a kiss to him just as he was releasing the ball. "That's cheating," he accused.

"I heard that all is fair in love and war. Is it not true?" she kidded.

"Then you've just declared war," he told her as he picked up the spare.

The two agents spent the rest if the evening laughing and joking with each other. Napoleon took great pleasure in helping Jo straighten out her stance, enjoyed the smell of her strawberry shampoo and bubble bath, while she squealed with delight when she managed to get a strike. When Napoleon picked up a six/ten split, he was rewarded with a passionate kiss from her.

….

When they arrived back at Jo's for a late supper. Napoleon relaxed while she turned on the oven. And soon odor of pizza filled the apartment.

"Pizza?" he questioned knowing that it wasn't one of Jo's favorite foods.

"Well one cannot have steak and tails after bowling," she said setting beers down on the table to go with the salad and pizza.

"I can't believe you did this for me," Napoleon pulled her down next to him, kissing her gently. "Most of the time other than a romantic evening and sex, women don't try to please me. Why?"

"Perhaps it is the difference between love and lust. I wanted to do something just for you. You told me your secret passion used to be bowling, so I wanted to have something we could do together that you would enjoy. It is my birthday present to you."

"I see. I have a confession to make," he kidded. "I met a girl tonight."

"Oh and how did the meeting go?" she asked sitting next to him while snaking her arms around his chest.

"Well she made me feel very special then invited me back to her apartment. I'm hoping to get lucky," he answered with a smile playing on his lips.

"I see. Why don't we have some pizza and continue this discussion to see what we can do about that?"

….

Mark and Illya entered the cafeteria spotting Napoleon and Jo sitting in the corner. They were surprised when the CEA spotted them and called them over having the cashier put their breakfast on his tab.

"Why are you so cheerful today, gov? Did you have an interesting night?" Mark asked glancing at a grinning Jo.

"I went bowling and then had pizza and beer." Napoleon said.

"Really Napoleon," Illya shook his head, "Can you not come up with something more believable, then than pizza and bowling?"

"Okay, we went to an expensive club, and then spent the night in passionate lovemaking. Happy," he said making Jo choke on her tea. He answered the swift kick under the table by Jo with a shrug and smile.

The Russian and the Brit each looked at each other, feeling a bit better, and each thinking that was the Napoleon they knew.


End file.
